


Before There Was River

by ITZ Little Pretty (CupcakeGirlA)



Series: The Before Series [5]
Category: Hanson, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/ITZ%20Little%20Pretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor has a stupid idea. But it might work out okay, possibly…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before There Was River

Taylor came jogging into the bedroom. Natalie shook her head surveying her husband. He was barefoot and bare-chested. Only blue and white striped pajama bottoms hung low on his hips. His long hair was disheveled. His lower face and upper lip covered in whiskers. He was grinning at her. In his hand he carried a large blue bowl from the kitchen, which he shook with obvious glee. Natalie merely rolled her eyes and watched him.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this!” she teased, turning to look out their bedroom window at the full moon just visible from her spot sitting up in bed. One of her hands rested on her swollen abdomen where baby #3 was currently resting. She knew he or she would be awake in another hour or so, and that she would spend the next several hours lying awake, waiting for each movement and stretch and kick. 

Taylor laughed, pushing back the covers and bouncing into bed beside her. Natalie sent a halfhearted glare his way at the jostle. He ignored her and continued to shake the bowl he carried. Small pieces of paper rattled inside it. 

“Come on, Hun. It’s such a Rock Star thing to do. We have too!” He leaned back against the headboard next her, his arm snaking around her shoulders. She scoffed. 

“So is rehab. I don’t see you or your brothers lining up to get that one out of the way! Can’t we leave this one to Ike and Nik, or better yet Zac and Kate? Besides I totally think that Penny should count!”

“Penny doesn’t count, because it wasn’t weird enough. If we’re gonna give this kid a Rock Star name, it has to be a good one!” He continued shaking the bowl under her chin. She sighed. His entire face was lit up with excitement. She nodded and Taylor let out a short bark of laugher that sent the baby kicking. She made a face in response. He put the bowl down, and placed a hand beside hers to feel the baby’s tiny foot. After a moment his excitement returned and he resumed his bowl shaking once more. 

“Ok, ok. BUT..” Taylor froze, his incessant bowl shaking stopping immediately. Natalie turned her head to look him in the eye. She reached up to touch the side of his face. “But,” she whispered. Taylor leaned closer to her; she had his undivided attention. “I am not naming my son or daughter any derivative of Mmmbop!” Taylor’s answering laughter made her smile. He bent closer pressing his mouth to hers. She opened to him, her hand sliding back through his hair to pull his mouth closer to hers. After a moment they separated. Taylor smiled again. Natalie just stared up at him. He pecked her quickly on the mouth. 

“Deal! Now do you want to do the honors, or should I?” he asked. 

“Oh, go ahead. It was your brilliant idea.” Taylor reached into the bowl, but Natalie’s hand on his wrist stopped him. “But as previously discussed I get one veto.” This time it was Taylor who rolled his eyes. He nodded, and waited for her hand to retreat from his arm. He reached further into the oversized blue bowl. Plucking out a small piece of paper, he pulled himself up closer to her and slowly unfolded it. His face said it all. “What is it?” she asked. Taylor’s face further soured. He shook his head, and tossed the piece of paper over the side of the bed, reaching for another. “What? Taylor!!” she laughed. He shook his head, turning seriously to look at her. 

“Believe me, you don’t want to know!” he pulled out a second piece of paper. “Let’s just consider that first one my veto.” Taylor unfolded the piece of paper, and smiled. “How about Lucy for a girl?” he asked. Natalie thought a moment. Lucy Hanson. Lucille Hanson. Lucille Diana Hanson. That had a cute ring to it. 

“Lucille Diana Hanson?” she offered. Taylor grinned, pressing closer to her side. His grin melted into a sincere smile. 

“I think my mom would really like that..” he said quietly. She smiled again, biting her lip. A kick to her hand caught her attention again. 

“What about a Boy?” she asked. “This baby could be a boy. Lucy sure wouldn’t work for a boy.” Taylor nodded in agreement, and held the bowl out to her. Natalie laughed, reaching into the bowl. Pulling out a slip of paper she carefully unfolded it and read the word printed in Taylor’s scrawl inside. She smiled. “What do you think of River, for a boy? Is that odd enough for you?” she teased. 

“That sounds pretty Rock Star to me..” he whispered. “River… hmm. I like it.” He smiled, kissing her again. She laughed, pulling him closer, and sliding down in the bed. The large bowl upended off the side of the bed to clatter to the floor. Natalie didn’t care. She’d make Taylor clean up the mess in the morning. Taylor kissed down her neck, and Natalie laughed. 

“Wait, Tay, we need a middle name. River what Hanson?” she asked. Taylor grinned into her neck. 

“We’ll figure that out tomorrow. We have plenty of time,” he whispered, reaching up to turn out the lamp sitting on the bed stand. Natalie sank deeper into her pillow, and snaked her arms around Taylor’s back, to pull him that much closer to her. 

 

Getting up early the next morning sometime before dawn, to go the bathroom, Natalie tiptoed around the bed and into the bathroom off of their bedroom. She reluctantly turned on the light, closing the door behind her, to avoid waking Taylor. 

As she left the bedroom, and reached for the light, she caught sight of the small piece of paper her husband had tossed aside the night before. Unable to bend over and pick it up, she nudged it open with her toes, and squinted in the half-light from the bathroom. Reading the word written there, she laughed quietly, shaking her head. 

“Hey Hanson” she whispered to herself, rolling her eyes. “Who ever heard of such a thing!” She turned out the light before climbing back into bed. She pressed close to Taylor tucking a strand of dark blond hair behind his ear. He blinked sleepy blue eyes open at her; his mouth curving up in a smile. 

“Hey..” he whispered. “Samuel..” he added a moment later. Natalie picked her head up to look at him in the darkness of their bedroom. “River Samuel Hanson” he explained. “After your Grandpa Sam…” He kissed her forehead, tangling his long legs with hers. Natalie nodded against his neck, warm tears leaving her eyes. She kissed the side of his neck, and fell asleep once more, safe in her husband’s arms, safe and secure.


End file.
